1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, an electronic device for controlling a magnitude of a charge current for charging a to-be-charged electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A to-be-charged electronic device having functions of large power consumption, such as a data transfer function, may be a portable electronic device, such as a smart phone or a tablet computer. When the to-be-charged electronic device consumes a significant amount of power, the to-be-charged electronic device requires connection to an external power source or a charge-type electronic device equipped with a power source; therefore, the external power source or the charge-type electronic device may be utilized for charging a battery included by the to-be-charged electronic device so that operations of the to-be-charged electronic device may be maintained.
Since a charge-type electronic device equipped with a power source requires a higher capability of supplying power than its normal operations when the charge-type is utilized for charging the to-be-charged electronic device, power-supplying hardware of the charge-type electronic device is conventionally upgraded for reaching the required higher capability of supplying power. However, comes at a price as hardware cost of the charge-type electronic device must be raised significantly so that disadvantages occur in mass fabrication of the charge-type electronic device because of the raised hardware cost.